1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various displays such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, field emission displays, light emitting devices, organic light emitting displays, or the like have been commercialized.
The various displays are implemented by driving a plurality of light emitting elements in a matrix with a plurality of thin film transistors.
The thin film transistor is configured by stacking a source electrode and a drain electrode, a semiconductor layer, and a gate electrode. As the thickness of the semiconductor layer decreases, operating characteristics of the thin film transistor are improved, in which a threshold voltage of the thin film transistor decreases, a distribution of the threshold voltage decreases, an operating current decreases, and the like.
However, as the thickness of the semiconductor layer decreases, contact resistance between the semiconductor layer and the source electrode, contact resistance between the semiconductor layer and the drain electrode, and sheet resistance of an inactive area that contacts the source electrode and the drain electrode in the semiconductor layer increase. As a result, a wiring resistance increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.